


Ariston (Almuerzo)

by Aledono



Series: Logos [14]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura es un gran aprendiz, pero su maestro Argenis teme que éste pronto se convierta en una amenaza. Una tarde calurosa y un frío plato de ensalada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariston (Almuerzo)

Agosto. Cuando Argenis salió de su Templo en busca de una nueva cuerda para su guitarra olvidó que aún se encontraban en el mes más caluroso del año. No era que le molestara el calor, muy al contrario, siempre lo prefería a las repentinas heladas atenienses. No obstante, agosto era demasiado caluroso y húmedo para su salud física y mental. Como todos los años, Argenis era capaz de aguantar los entrenamientos con valentía y paciencia, pero en sus pocos tiempos libres evitaba exponerse al sol.

Pensó varias veces en regresar a la frescura de su Templo, mas no se lo permitió. Ya llevaba una semana sin la maldita cuerda re (siempre tenía que ser la cuerda re) y si no hacía algo al respecto terminaría lanzando su guitarra por la ventana. De esa forma, se obligó a sí mismo a seguir hasta Rhodorio donde tuvo la suerte de encontrar abierta la tienda de música. Compró cinco paquetitos de cuerdas re sabiendo que sólo le durarían un par de meses y salió cuanto antes, esperando regresar al Santuario antes de que las gotas de sudor en su nuca comenzaran a escurrirse por su espalda.

Además, tenía muchas cosas que hacer; mucho en lo que pensar. Lo mejor sería regresar a casa a darse un largo baño de agua fría y tomar aquella decisión que desde hacía tanto rato le atormentaba.

Cruzó con rapidez la plaza de la fuente principal y, justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina, una mancha clara atravesó su visión. Una vocecilla interior le dijo que siguiera adelante, pero la curiosidad pudo más y retomó sus pasos hasta llegar a la terraza de un pequeño restaurante. Específicamente, el restaurante favorito de Ewan y en donde éste almorzaba con la serenidad que le caracterizaba.

—Yo que creí que no me habías visto —el hombre estiró su mano hacia una silla continua y la arrastró hacia su mesa ordenándole, más que invitándole, a tomar asiento.

—Sólo vengo de paso.

—Todos en esta vida estamos sólo de paso. Ese no es un buen motivo para dejar de hacer las cosas. Ven. En ocasiones me aburro de comer solo.

Argenis rechazó la invitación dos veces más, pero Ewan insistió. Accedió a acompañarlo por pura cortesía, esperando que el encuentro no durase demasiado o que una milagrosa nube llegara y bloqueara el intenso sol.

—Me parece maravilloso que te haya encontrado en este lugar —confesó el rubio mientras escogía de su ensalada los pocos trozos de jamón que quedaban—. Ya es raro verte por tu cuenta. Pareces Blanca Nieves jalando con tus enanitos por todos lados.

—Aún no los puedo dejar solos, son muy jóvenes.

—Pero los dejaste solos hoy, ¿no es así?

—Es diferente, no podía traerlos aquí.

—Ah, cierto, cierto —Ewan asintió con severidad—. No queremos que a los aprendices se les metan ideas de libertad e independencia.

Una mesera los interrumpió para tomar la orden de Argenis. Éste hojeó rápidamente el menú y pidió un vaso con agua fría y una ensalada como la de Ewan. Cuando nuevamente los dejaron solos, un incómodo silencio los cubrió.

Argenis tomó una servilleta y comenzó a juguetear con ella, alzando el rostro sólo de cuando en cuando. Un par de veces quiso retomar la conversación, pero nunca se animó a hacerlo. Prefería doblar y desdoblar la servilleta, esperando que le sirvieran pronto su comida o que encontrase algún tema con el cual distraerse del que lo atormentaba.

Ewan, arqueando la ceja, no faltó en percibir la impaciencia de su amigo.

—A tipple for your thoughts —propuso, ofreciéndole una botella de alcohol casi vacía.

—Sabes que me desagrada que tomes directo de la botella.

—Y tú sabes que me desagrada que me digan lo que tengo que hacer —le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida, terminando con ella y dejando el envase justo frente a Argenis—. Además, es sólo cerveza.

—De todas formas, creo que no te mataría utilizar un tarro —calló por unos instantes—. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo tomar cerveza.

—Con este calor no hay muchas opciones. Lo bueno de este clima es que puedes tomar el doble sin emborracharte; lo malo es que nada se le antoja a uno.

La mesera salió del edificio con un generoso plato de ensalada y se lo sirvió a Argenis quien comenzó a comerla con desgano.

—Si no lo quieres, dame tu jamón.

Argenis puso los ojos en blanco e instintivamente jaló su plato hacia sí.

—¿Por qué siempre pides ensalada si sólo te comes el queso y el jamón?

—Porque la ensalada es más barata que el plato de carnes frías —estiró su mano armada con un tenedor e intentó robarle un trozo de carne—. Anda. ¿Qué te cuesta? Si ni hambre tienes.

—Por todos los Dioses —exclamó Argenis—, ¡ni mis muchachos se comportan así en la mesa!

—Eso es porque tus muchachos son un montón de aburridos.

Dándose por vencido de momento, Ewan retornó su atención a su propio plato, picoteando los trozos de queso blanco que estaba guardando para el final.

—No todos podemos tener acompañantes tan interesantes como tú.

Alentado por el comentario, Ewan enderezó su espalda y sonrió con presunción.

—Aye. El joven Serpens sí es muy interesante; un poco más melodramático de lo que quisiera, pero supongo que eso mismo es lo que lo hace tan diferente.

—He escuchado que hacen un buen equipo.

—Has escuchado eso, pero no en palabras tan dulces —y es que desde hacía varias semanas que Ewan llevaba consigo a Serpens a sus misiones. Ciertamente, no buscaba ayudar al muchacho por puro altruismo; el Santo de Escorpio veía con claridad el potencial del árabe, pero temía que éste quedase desperdiciado. El joven parecía avergonzarse de sus propias capacidades y mientras no se aceptara a sí mismo se mantendría a un nivel mediocre al que realmente no pertenecía. Era su deber como Santo de Oro otorgarle al Patriarca un hombre apto para la Guerra Santa; era su deber como hombre caprichoso el regalarse a sí mismo un compañero de cacería.

—Ciertamente 'dulce' no es una palabra que alguien pudiera utilizar para describirlos. 'Asesinos sanguinarios' sería lo más indicado —Ewan rió agudamente, recordándole a Argenis a una doncella abochornada por recibir un tierno cumplido—. Supongo que eso es lo que le hace falta. El aceptar que eso es precisamente lo que es.

—En efecto. Aún no está lo suficientemente orgulloso de su deber y de su condición— entrecerró los ojos, pensativo—, pero sí se está haciendo muy fuerte. Arles ya se ha percatado. Es por eso que le permite acompañarme.

—Me parece demasiada responsabilidad para un Santo de Plata —admitió.

—Él cree que Khalil es capaz de eso y más.

—¿Y qué es lo que cree su Santidad?

—No lo sé. Confía plenamente en Arles y eso parece ser suficiente —el rostro de Ewan se enserió—. El Patriarca se está haciendo viejo. Ha sido un anciano desde hace muchas décadas, pero apenas ahora comienza a envejecer. No es necesario que Arles le moleste con las desventuras de un Santo de Plata.

—De cualquier forma no me agrada que alguien tome todas sus decisiones. Ojalá nombre pronto a un sucesor.

—¡Seguro! Será alguno de la nueva generación —su boca nuevamente se torció en una socarrona sonrisa—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que será el aprendiz de Géminis —notó un gesto de disgusto en Argenis—. ¿Por qué no? A la gente le agrada.

—Y él sabe que les agrada. Nunca es bueno tener un líder tan consciente de su propia popularidad.

—Supongo que tienes razón. De cualquier forma, dudo que estemos aquí para verlo; aún tenemos Patriarca para un buen rato.

El griego asintió para luego hundirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Ewan aprovechó su descuido para acercarse lentamente hasta el plato de su amigo.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en España? —la pregunta sorprendió tanto a Ewan que tuvo que incorporarse, abortando el ataque al plato ajeno.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con cualquier cosa?

—¿Has estado o no?

Escorpio vaciló por unos segundos antes de contestar.

—He acampado ahí un par de veces, no las suficientes como para decir que lo conozco. Tú estuviste ahí hace unos años, ¿no? Cuando fuiste por Shura.

Escuchar aquel nombre en voz alta provocó que Argenis frunciera el ceño. Últimamente él era el centro de todas sus dudas y preocupaciones. El niño poseía una energía que aún no era capaz de controlar, pero su sobrio carácter le impedía temerle a su propio poder. Aquello lo convertía en un peligro tanto para él mismo como para los demás. Era por eso que Argenis llevaba varias semanas considerando muy seriamente llevárselo lejos del Santuario.

Shura. Había algo en ese niño que últimamente le provocaba escalofríos; algo en su seco y frío cosmo, tan poderoso y afilado como una navaja.

Shura era impresionante, inexperto; pero leal y centrado. Mucho más digno de su Armadura que él. Desde hacía tiempo que Argenis se descubrió a sí mismo como un simple peón del destino, alguien por quien el tiempo tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta Shura. Aquella verdad hería su orgullo y le deprimía y frustraba a la vez. Quizá también por eso deseaba escapar del Santuario. No quería formar parte de algo que ya había elegido a su sucesor.

—¿Es bonito? —harto del largo silencio, Ewan interrumpió los pensamientos de Argenis.

—Sólo he estado en Castanesa: un pueblo pequeño, pero hermoso. Está a la ladera de las montañas y es un paraíso entre las puntas congeladas de los Pirineos… pero a ti no te gustaría.

—¿Por qué no?

—No es un lugar en donde puedas encontrar duendes o sátiros. Es más bien territorio de hadas y sílfides.

—Tonterías. No hay hadas en España; peris tal vez, pero no hadas. Aunque tienes razón en eso de que esas no son tan interesantes como los duendes. Sin embargo, deberías llevarme ahí algún día, aunque antes tendría que llevarte a Ballachulish.

—¿Podrás ofrecerme comida tan buena como los españoles?

—No, pero te apostaría un ojo a que la bebida lo será. ¿Qué dices? Regreso pasado mañana. Puedes venir conmigo.

—Sabes que no lo puedo hacer, Ewan. Tengo que cuidar a mis muchachos.

—Tus muchachos, tus muchachos, siempre tus muchachos —estiró su espalda hacia atrás, cruzándose de piernas—. Como quieras. Ya tendremos tiempo para visitas más adelante, ¿no lo crees?

Argenis forzó una sonrisa.

—Supongo.

—Claro que sí —aseguró—. Y cuando me visites sabrás lo que es un lugar verdaderamente hermoso.

—Si tú lo dices. ¿Cuándo volverás?

—No estoy seguro. Dentro de un par de meses, tal vez.

El Santo de Capricornio mantuvo aquellas palabras dentro de su cabeza. Dos meses no era mucho tiempo, pero sería más que suficiente para prepararlo todo. No le contaría a Ewan de sus planes hasta entonces; lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos eran los reproches de su compañero.

Decidió, pues, disfrutar el momento. No estaba seguro de poder repetir una velada tan tranquila como esa. Aunque hubiera sido más tranquila de no ser por el condenado calor y Ewan intentando robarle sus trozos de jamón.

—¡Deja ya! —harto, tomó su ensalada y la alzó por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Para ser un Santo de Atena eres muy egoísta.

Por unos segundos Argenis pensó que Ewan tenía la razón. Luego recordó con quién estaba hablando.

—Eres de lo peor…

—Si no me vas a dar de tu ensalada entonces invítame una cerveza.

Argenis colocó su plato nuevamente sobre la mesa y siguió comiendo, cerrando los ojos solemnemente, pero apenas conteniendo una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? ¿No te dije? Gasté todo el dinero que traía. Esperaba que tú me pudieras invitar.

Ewan maldijo en gaélico mientras Argenis le daba un buen mordisco a su ensalada.

—¡Que el gato te coma! ¡No me va a alcanzar!

Las preocupaciones y el candente sol seguían aturdiendo la mente de Argenis, pero al menos por ese momento pudo sentirse tranquilo. El Santo de Capricornio extrañaría esas veladas por mucho tiempo; pero, tal y como temía, una tarde como esas nunca volvería a repetirse.

**Author's Note:**

> Y... este fic es el punto medio entre el Argenis emo que vimos en 'Milo' y el normal que vimos en su sidestory homólogo. Tal vez pareciera que Argenis le tiene miedo a Shura y... pues es que lo tiene. Admitámoslo: Shura es espeluznante. Sin embargo, quizá lo que más traumó al buen Capricornio es el saber al niño como alguien tan perfecto para portar su armadura. A mí no me daría mucha gracia y si bien creo que la mayoría de los maestros del Santuario estarían orgullosos de ver a sus muchachos con sus armaduras, no pudo haber sido así para todos, sobre todo a los orgullosos capricornianos.  
> Sobre la cuerda de re... o estúpida cuerda re. Hace varios años tocaba la guitarra y SIEMPRE se me rompía esa estúpida cuerda. Era una molestia, siempre tenía que tener como tres repuestos de re porque me duraban como 2 semanas nada más. Lo peor es que en realidad nunca aprendí a afinar bien por lo que si no tenía a alguien que me ayudara ya no podía tocar. -.-  
> Peris... son criaturas de la mitología persa tipo hadas. Cuando el islamismo llegó por allá fueron interpretadas como ángeles caídos. La teoría es que estos espíritus pueden recuperar sus almas si se convierten en esa religión, lo cual las separa de las hadas que de ningún modo podrían aspirar a irse al cielo o al infierno.
> 
> Nuevamente un agradecimiento a Gochis Monchis (Afrodita de escorpio) por su beteada. *hugs*


End file.
